Why I'm here
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Chuck is back after the funeral. Nate is here to take care of him, as he always is. Slash, Nate/Chuck. Smuttier version on the way.


D/c: I don't own Gossip Girl. Or CWTV. Or the gorgeous actors. Damn.

Set in Season 2, early in the episode "In the Realm of the Basses", after Bart dies and Chuck goes off the deep end. This is set after Jack drags him to the apartment, and before Chuck goes back to school.

Did anyone else notice that Nate is barely in that episode?

Warnings: Slash, drug/alcohol references, a bit of language.

This is a _heavy T/light M rating_. I'm going to do a version with a _heavy M_ rating, just because that's where I originally wanted this to go, but I like the way this turned out.

Why I'm here, heavy title, Bittersweet.

Enjoy  
--

"God Damn..." Nate muttered, going once again to Chuck's voice mail. "Answer your phone, Chuck." He left as a message, trying to keep his voice even. "I need to talk to you man, really, it's important. Call me back." He hung up his cell and sighed. No one had been able to contact the boy since he disappeared after the funeral. Everyone, especially his best friends, were extremely worried. It wasn't unlike Chuck to disappear, but his voice mailbox was filling slowly, and Chuck Bass did not want to be found.

Nate fell back on his bed, not knowing where in the world his best friend could be, and feeling like there was no way he could help him. He stared at the ceiling, feeling lost. How many times Chuck had been there for him, he couldn't count. And now, when Chuck needed help most, he couldn't even chase after him. He swallowed hard, playing with his phone nervously. It beeped suddenly though, and he almost dropped it. Flipping it open as fast as he could, he saw a text message alert flash on the screen. Of course, he immediately opened it, almost afraid for what he'd see.

_**Jack has him. He's not okay.**_

Nate was frozen for a second. He couldn't comprehend the words on the screen. It was both good and terrible. There was no telling what state the boy could be in. Nate couldn't deal with texting right now. He hit Blair's speed dial and waited impatiently for the call to go through. Barely ringing at all, Blair's voice cut in, shaky and low.

"You got the text, I take it?" She asked, knowing his answer.

"What's wrong with him? Where is he?" Nate demanded, trying not to sound harsh.

"Jack took him to his apartment. He wasn't even conscious when they pulled him from the limo." He could hear her choke back a sob.

"When did he get back?"

"Just about fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm going to see him." Nate told her. She knew that there would be no point in trying to change an Archibald's mind, so she said nothing, but sobbed softly. "Bye..." Nate whispered, unable to say anything else. He closed the phone and bit his thumb for a moment in thought. "Chuck..." He whispered. "Please..." He closed his eyes tight and laid there for a moment before rising, grabbing his jacket, and bolting to the door.

About twenty minutes later, which seemed like an eternity of anxiety and worry, Nate was fishing the spare apartment key from his pockets. He entered the main lobby and went immediately for the stairs, unable to take an elevator wait. He jammed the key in the door to Chuck's apartment, and made his way into the room. He could hear soft voices from Chuck's room and quickly made his way there. He stopped in the door frame and looked in the open door.

Chuck's Uncle Jack was leaning over the bed, holding Chuck upright, speaking to him firmly, but quietly. Chuck looked as though he'd been through Hell and high water. Jack kept forcing Chuck to open his eyes every time they would droop shut. There was another man with them, standing silently beside Jack, watching them. Nate figured he was the limo driver, or some guy that worked at the desk. He tapped Jack on the shoulder and pointed to where Nate was standing. Jack spun around, and Nate couldn't identify the look in his eyes. There was some strange, too-calm amusement on his face, but he looked just exhausted.

"Nathaniel," He greeted, voice far too pleasant. Nate stepped into the room and crossed to the bed. Jack backed up and gave him space. Nate took Chuck by the collar and pulled him forward. The boy forced his dark eyes open and it took him a minute to recognize his best friend, something that made Nate's heart twinge.

"Nay." He slurred. Nate sat on the edge of Chuck's bed and pulled the boy against his chest. Chuck's eyes darted over Nate's face, but stayed open, and that was good enough for him.

"Can we have a minute?" Nate asked pointedly to the older men. Jack nodded, smirking and clearly mocking the young Archibald as he bowed his head in faux respect before leaving the room, the other man following silently. They closed the door and Nate's bright eyes locked on Chuck's deep brown, bloodshot ones.

"Chuck," Nate breathed, holding his best friend tight. Chuck groaned a bit, but forced a lopsided smile.

"Nafanal..." He drawled out, trying to be smooth. "Wha' brinshoo 'ere?"

"Chuck, Where did you go?" Nate demanded, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Why didn't you answer our calls?" He rubbed Chuck's sweaty arms lightly, almost afraid that he would break the fragile boy. "I understand everyone else, but why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, holding his tears back as best as he could. He just couldn't believe that his brother wasn't dead, that he was in fact, here, in his arms, safe. But it killed him that Chuck didn't want to be here.

"Nay?" Chuck asked, awe on his face. "You cryin'?" He breathed, noticing his best friend's pain even in his state. "Why?" Nate shook his head and sniffled, ignoring the two tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Dammit, you could have been dead! How was I supposed to know if you were ever going to come back? I-I couldn't handle the thought of you gone, you know, forever." Nate rubbed a fist over his red face, forcing himself to stop crying, choking back the tears and the burning lump in his throat.

"Ugh... Nay..." Chuck buried his face in Nate's chest, breathing hard, shivering slightly.

"Shit." Nate cursed to himself, snuffing back any remaining snot. He pulled the brunette down under the blankets and tucked him in. He went toward the door, when Chuck's pathetic, whining voice called him right back to the bedside.

"You're no' leaving?" Nate knew him well enough to know that this was a request, begging even, from the Bass boy. He didn't want to be alone right now, and to Hell if Nate would leave him.

"No, man, I'll be right back."

"Prom's?" Chuck slurred.

"Yeah. Promise. Just a sec." He ran a hand through Chuck's hair to calm him and went back to the door. Stepping outside the room, he was surprised to see the other two men simply sitting at the bar, waiting for news, or for Nate to leave, either was possible.

"Did you get him to talk?" Jack asked. Nate walked to the bar area and stopped a few feet from the older men.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving." He announced.

"He needs his rest, Nate. I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, well, not without me here." Jack nodded, knowing better than to end up with a pissed off Archibald on his hands.

"Well, I have a room a few floors up. If you're going to stay here-" Jack suggested. Nate rolled his eyes. He had been suspicious of Chuck's uncle since they'd first met, but this seemed to push the suspicion further.

"Yeah, bail out." He cut him off. "Go stay in your room, I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't die in his sleep." Nate growled. "You probably wouldn't stay with him anyway."

"Hey! Don't judge how much I care about my own nephew." He ordered, eyes narrowed. He stood up and effectively showed his minor height over Nate. "I just thought you would want to stay with him in private." He bit his lip for a second and calmed down a bit. "Listen," He said, apologetically. "The number is on the table here. If he needs me for any reason, I don't care how small, give me a call and I will be right down. All right?" Nate looked over him suspiciously, but nodded slowly after a moment. "Okay. Let me know if anything happens. I do care about him, and I want him to be safe." Nate looked away as to avoid saying anything, but Jack reached out and tipped his chin up toward him gently. "I wouldn't leave him in anyone else's care." He said evenly. Nate looked into the dark eyes for a second, and determined this truth.

"Fine." He said softly. "Night." Jack nodded and the two men left without another word. Nate followed them to the door and locked it behind them. He sighed again and looked around the room. Chuck's jacket was thrown on a chair, but nothing else seemed touched since the last time he'd been here. Nate went back to the bedroom and closed the two in. He kicked off his shoes, just now noticing they were still on. Nate chose to keep the lights on, in case he needed to see to keep Chuck from drowning in his own vomit during the night.

"Nay?" Chuck asked, as Nate crawled into bed next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling Chuck into his arms, holding him tight.

"'msorry." Chuck threw an arm over Nate's stomach and laid his head on the younger boy's chest.

"Go to sleep." Nate gently ordered. Chuck passed out almost immediately, and Nate listened to the harsh breathing for a while. He could feel Chuck's sweat soaking his clothes, and once in a while the boy would shiver and pull himself closer to Nate. The blue-eyed boy was terrified to fall asleep while Chuck was asleep, so he stayed awake, not that it was difficult. He kept petting his hands through the sweaty hair, and looking over the troubled look on his best friend's face. His thoughts wandered deeply, imagining the things Chuck had done to get himself into this state. The boy stunk of smoke, alcohol, sex, and sweat. He'd never seen him so out of it, and couldn't fathom what had gone through the boy's head this past week.

Nate's eyes began to sting with lack of sleep, and he looked to the window. Luckily, the shades were drawn, but he could see the beginnings of bright sunlight seeping out from behind them. Glancing to a clock, Nate couldn't believe that he'd laid here all afternoon, all evening, and all night. It was drawing near six in the morning and Chuck hadn't moved from his spot on Nate's chest. Nate only now realized that his legs had fallen asleep, and that his eyes really were killing him. Also, his bladder was threatening to explode.

"Hey," He whispered to Chuck, shaking him lightly. "Wake up." His heart began to beat faster as the dark-haired boy didn't move. "Seriously, Chuck? Wake up..." He spoke a bit louder now, trying to keep from thinking the worst. "_Chuck_." He said firmly, nudging the boy's head.

"_What?_" Came the irritated grunt from the young Bass.

"Thank god." Nate muttered. "Hey, get up." He nudged him again.

"_What on Earth would posses you to wake me up?_" Chuck growled darkly, forgetting who he was talking to.

"Chuck, you've been passed out nearly a day. You've got to at least pee." Nate rubbed his hand through Chuck's tangled hair, trying not to pull too hard on the tangles.

"Wait... Nathaniel?" Chuck asked, forcing his eyes open. He looked up at Nate, and looked around at his settings, before realizing that he was clinging to his best friend. "_What?_" Nate could see the confusion on his face, but also knew that Chuck's high was not yet gone.

"Get up. Go to the bathroom." Nate helped him sit up, used to taking care of high and drunken friends. Not that he minded of course, they did the same for him.

Nate took care of Chuck and stood him against the sink to keep an eye on him while he relieved himself. He was vaguely aware of Chuck staring at him through half-lidded eyes, observing him. After washing his hands, Nate threw one of Chuck's arms over his shoulders and led the boy back to bed.

"Where am I?" Chuck drawled. Nate recognized the look about him as an average drunk or high Chuck state. Chuck propped himself up on one arm and watched Nate crawl into bed beside him.

"Your apartment." Nate answered sadly. When Chuck didn't even recognize his own place, he was fucked up.

"How'd I get here?" He asked carefully. Nate wasn't sure if he was trying to keep his speech clear, or if he was just tired.

"Jack found you. Brought you back." Nate laid his head on one of Chuck's pillows and stared at the ceiling, knowing that Chuck was watching him.

"He called you?" Chuck asked, clearly not believing his uncle would do that.

"Yeah." Nate lied, knowing that something was up with him and Blair and not wanting to get into that.

"You're a lousy liar, Nathaniel." Chuck said, but there were no traces of his usual smirk. "Why isn't he here?"

"I'm here. He trusted me to keep you safe."

"Better you than him." Chuck muttered. Nate said nothing. Chuck silently scrutinized his friend for a few minutes, until Nate turned and met his eyes. "Why were you crying?" Chuck asked, in as careful as a manner as he could. He held Nate's gaze, knowing his best friend well enough to know that if he broke it, Nate would never answer.

"I-I don't know." Nate said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Nathaniel, don't lie to me. Don't you know you can trust me?" Nate shook his head and tore his eyes away.

"No." He said, trying to keep the bitter tone from his voice. "I can't, Chuck. You left us. You left me." He looked back to Chuck and sat up against the headboard.

"I leave a lot." Chuck tried to calm Nate.

"No... Not like this. Never like this." He met the dark eyes again and Chuck could swear that he saw Nate's soul for a second in the watery neon blues. "I had no idea if you were _ever_ coming back. You're not okay. Tomorrow, you'll forget about this conversation and you'll go back to being loaded all day long. And I'll take care of you until Blair takes over. Until you disappear again!" Nate was trying not to sound hysterical, but could feel the tears coming back. He held them in this time, successful against Chuck's stare.

"Nate, I'm sorry, I really am." Nate shook his head. "You're right." He stated. "I'm not okay. I'm not gonna be okay, not for a while. And when I'm sober, all I want to do is die."

"Chuck-" Nate started, trying to talk him out of the suicidal talk.

"Listen." Chuck interrupted. "All I want to do is die, but I'm not stupid. That won't solve anything. It'll make things worse." Nate shook his head again, but said nothing. Only his bright eyes traveled over Chuck's face silently. "Which is why I get fucked. To take myself away for a while."

"You _are_ stupid. You know that won't fix anything." Nate said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, but it makes it hurt less." Chuck looked up at Nate and tried a small smile. "Why are you here, right now?" He asked. Nate shrugged.

"I want to make sure you don't die in your sleep and your uncle is a dick letting a kid take care of his fucked up nephew." Chuck shook his head.

"No, why are you _still_ here? Now? I'm fine."

"What if I weren't here? You wouldn't be so fine right now, you'd be-"

"That isn't what I asked, Nathaniel." Chuck cut him off. "Why... are you here?"

"I don't know what answer you want!" Nate said with exasperation. He threw his hands up dramatically. Chuck just kept watching him, those judging eyes traveling all over Nate. After a few awkward minutes, Chuck refused to say anything so Nate broke the silence. "Well, if you're not going to sleep right now, you should shower. You smell terrible." Chuck chuckled a bit but agreed.

"And what are you gonna do?" Chuck asked, not yet moving. Nate got out of the bed and stood there, leaning on the nightstand, feeling exhausted. "You're not leaving, are you?" Chuck asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Of course not. You think I'd leave you to slip and drown?" Nate asked, knowing that Chuck's pride would keep him from asking for help, no matter how trashed he was. "I'm gonna change your sheets, get you clean, then we'll get some food in you." Chuck smirked.

"Yes, Mother." He joked, knowing how much it annoyed Nate.

"Hey, if you want to do it yourself, feel free..." Nate smirked to himself, knowing that Chuck would never ask for his help. Chuck scowled, but said nothing. "You know I'm kidding, God." He picked up a pillow and threw it at Chuck. The boy grinned half-heartedly.

"You haven't slept, have you?" He asked. Nate shrugged.

"You're more important." Chuck shook his head and sat up.

"Whatever. You're sleeping after we eat." Nate knew better than to argue with him, so he agreed.

"Come on, get up." He helped Chuck stand, and leaned him against the wall like a post. He went about getting new sheets out and stripping the old one from the bed. Chuck started to fidget and Nate snapped at him. "Relax! I'm almost done here." Chuck scowled, but kept watching as Nate changed his sheets like a good little care taker. "There. Now come on." He led Chuck to the bathroom again and closed them in. Chuck smirked a bit, but tried to hide it. Nate didn't bother asking if Chuck could strip himself and pulled the shirt over the inebriated boy's head. He got Chuck down to his boxers and stopped. Chuck looked at him curiously. His hands reached out and took Nate's hemline of his shirt and pulled it up. Nate let him pull the shirt over his head, and watched it fall to the floor.

"Nathaniel, you are coming in with me, aren't you?" His eyes held that sort of mystery that made Nate doubt just how high his friend was.

"Um... Yeah." He answered hesitantly, unsure why his stomach started knotting up all of a sudden. Nate had only had to throw Chuck in the shower a few times in their lives, but he'd never gotten in with him, and he'd only ever kept the boy in his boxers. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to happen tonight. He swallowed as Chuck slid warm hands down his chest to his pants and unbuttoned them with surprising coordination. He lowered the zipper and pushed the cloth from Nate's hips, taking his boxers with them. "Uh..." Nate couldn't think of what to say, so he let his clothes drop to the floor and stepped out of them, peeling his socks off slowly with his toes.

Nate stared at the floor, feeling his face heat up and feeling very, very exposed under Chuck's constant gaze. He felt his eyes get bigger when he saw Chuck's boxers fall to the floor, and watched the boy step out of his socks. His eyes slid up Chuck's body, and he tried his best to keep it cool. He stepped past his friend into the large, glass enclosed shower and turned on the water. Chuck followed him in and leaned back against the glass walls, watching Nate fiddle with the temperature.

"Not too cold, you're not messed up." Chuck noted, knowing that Nate was trying to decide if the water should be warm for him or cool for Chuck. He saw some steam rising, so he suspected that Nate wasn't going to freeze.

"Commere." Nate ordered gently. Chuck moved and the steam made his head spin. He groaned a bit, and let Nate pull him closer. Nate stood him up under the harsh, hot spray and it made him dizzy.

"Nate..." He muttered in slight agony. He felt Nate scrubbing shampoo into his hair.

"Close your eyes." Chuck obeyed and felt the suds running down his neck and face. He felt Nate rubbing the bubbles out of his hair and begin to rub soap suds over his shoulders.

"Nate..." Chuck tried again, on the verge of falling.

"Yeah?" He asked, rinsing the soap from his back and shoulders.

"Gonna fall." He muttered. Nate pulled him backwards to lean against his chest. He reached around Chuck to wash his chest. Chuck's head lay back on his shoulders and his eyes closed softly. He rubbed over one of Chuck's hips and Chuck's hands shot back, grabbing hold of his legs. Nate's eyes went wide and he glanced to Chuck's face. His cheeks were turning red, but he was trying to hold his calm.

Nate brushed over the spot again, and was rewarded with Chuck's fingers tightening on his dripping wet skin. Trying the other side, the same effect was given, and Chuck's head turned away from Nate, cheeks and ears red. And Nate knew, the flushing was not from the hot water.

"_Nathaniel!_" Chuck breathed in warning.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question, hand resting on Chuck's hip.

"Yes, those are erogenous zones. And if you keep rubbing like that, you're going to have more to deal with than just cleaning me." His voice was low and whispered, and Nate barely heard it over the water. But for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from letting his fingers brush little swirls on Chuck's hipbone on one side, the other arm across his chest to hold him close to Nate's body. "Nate, really. I'm not joking." Chuck said quietly, with all seriousness, and Nate heard the shame in his voice. They both knew that Chuck couldn't stop himself, or rather, he didn't want to, once he got going or when he was high. Nate had never really thought about it before, but wouldn't doubt that Chuck had participated in some sort of sexual behavior with another guy. Nate however, had always been falling over Blair and Serena, so no one else had ever crossed his mind, much less a guy at all. But for some reason, being naked, under hot, steaming water with his best friend, he didn't care. He wanted to know what would happen if he pushed his luck, if he teased Chuck into a frenzy, if he tried something new...

Nate let go of Chuck for a moment and stood him upright. Chuck's face was burning with embarrassment and slight arousal, and he kept his eyes shut. However, when he felt Nate rubbing suds up his legs, his eyes sprang open. He looked down to see Nate on his knees, water dripping from his hair over his face. He was rubbing soap suds up Chuck's legs slowly, inching closer to his center region. Chuck's breath caught in his throat for a second, seeing those devilish blue eyes meet his. Nate's hands crept around to his butt and kneaded gently. Chuck's eyes followed Nate as he rose to his feet and pulled Chuck close to him. Chuck's chest was heaving slightly in panic as well as arousal.

"Nate?" He asked, not wanting to scare or offend his best friend by his body's soon-to-be reactions.

"Hush." Nate said, pulling their bodies close. He watched Chuck swallow hard, feeling all of Nate pressing against him, including his genitals, something that was blowing Chuck's mind right now. Chuck's eyes traveled over Nate's face, landing on his lips. Chuck couldn't help himself, and felt propelled forward. He met his best friend's lips gently, timidly. His hands stayed at his sides, but he felt Nate's hands roam up his back, sending shivers down his spine. Nate pressed back without fear and Chuck's hands found Nate's sides.

When Nate's fingers twirled in his dripping, dark hair, Chuck pulled back with a gasp. He looked in Nate's eyes and noticed that they seemed darker. The blonde boy had a small smile on his pink lips. Chuck brushed some strands of dripping hair from Nate's face.

"Chuck," Nate said softly. Chuck said nothing, not wanting this moment to end. "I haven't done anything with a guy before."

"Uh..." Chuck was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if Nate wanted to continue, or if he had just pushed his luck, misinterpreting whatever it was his best friend was doing to help him. Nate was looking deep into his eyes, breathing the same steamy air between them. Chuck said nothing, but his jaw dropped a little bit and his eyes got wide when he felt Nate's body reacting.

Nate swallowed and looked down between them. Chuck felt his cock twitch when he saw Nate's partial erection. He was sure that he would be sweating if they weren't under hot water. Nate's face was turning red and he swallowed again, nervously. Chuck groaned a bit as Nate spun him around, pressing their bodies together again. Once again one arm held Chuck's torso against Nate's chest, and the other hand was inching downward with tiny swirls.

"Nate..." Chuck whispered, but Nate said nothing. Chuck swallowed, watching the hand move toward his hipbone again. He squirmed as Nate pressed his thumb into the sensitive skin. After Chuck began breathing harder and his cock was pulsing into attention, his eyes went wide as Nate's hand moved lower. He sucked in a sharp breath as the large hand closed over his member and stroked it erect. He pressed back against the runner's muscled body and brought his hands up to grip the arm across his chest.

Nate nudged Chuck's head with his nose, telling him silently to turn. Chuck obeyed and Nate leaned in to nibble at his red ear. He felt Chuck's knees buckle a bit, and increased the speed on the hand that was jacking his best friend off. He heard Chuck sucking in sharp breaths through clenched teeth and felt him trying to push his hips forward into Nate's hand. He could feel himself getting hard and knew that Chuck would feel it against his skin.

Nate brushed his thumb over the head of Chuck's cock a few times, bit down on Chuck's neck softly, and tweaked one nipple experimentally. That did it for Chuck and his body shook against Nate's hand and body. He felt Chuck shooting off over his hand and watched his cum hit the floor of the shower and wash down the drain. Chuck collapsed backwards. Nate rinsed his hand and wrapped his arms around his friend's chest, holding him tight. He let the water wash over them, hitting their skin hard for a few minutes.

When Chuck finally regained strength and normal breathing, he forced himself to stand up without Nate's help. The water had turned lukewarm and Chuck could see Nate shivering. He could also see Nate's erection, to which Nate was paying no attention. He was washing himself off quickly, and Chuck couldn't tear his eyes from the way the water ran down the cuts of his muscles. Nate shut the water off after he finished and shook his head like a dog. He stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He took another and pulled Chuck toward him, wrapping the towel around Chuck's body. Chuck couldn't ignore the tent in Nate's towel though, it was driving him crazy. How could Nate just ignore it? Surely, he wasn't high and hallucinating?

"Come on, let's get some food in you." Chuck saw Nate's eyes and realized that the boy was barely staying awake.

"I'll be fine. You need sleep." Chuck saw the distrust on Nate's face.

"You're going to have a Hell of a hangover." Nate warned.

"Not the first time. Besides, nothing my morning-after concoctions can't cure." Chuck replied with a smirk.

"Your choice." Nate finally agreed. Chuck knew it was only because he was so tired, otherwise he never would have given in.

Nate led them to the bed and Chuck closed the door behind them. He didn't care about clothes, and apparently, Nate had forgotten that he was in a towel. Chuck hit the lights and followed Nate to the bed, noting that there was daylight coming through the cracks in the curtains. Nate collapsed on the bed with a yawn, pulling back the fresh covers and making room for Chuck. The darker haired boy laid beside Nate and pulled the covers over them, tossing his towel off to the side. He heard Nate's breathing grow tense and looked curiously over. Nate's head was pressed back into the pillow and Chuck knew that the boy's erection was not going away.

Chuck scooted close to Nate and placed a kiss on the boy's naked shoulder. He heard Nate swallow, but he didn't try to push Chuck off. Chuck let one hand slip down Nate's still damp chest to the towel, where his hands were gripping tightly. Chuck tugged at the cloth gently, and it gave way, falling open and releasing Nate's precious skin. Nate inhaled as the sensitive skin of his dick touched the soft blanket. Chuck's hand closed around him and began moving, too slowly for Nate's liking. Chuck had an idea though, one that would make sure Nate got a good night's -er, day's- sleep. Chuck disappeared under the blanket and Nate's eyes got huge. He couldn't see the dark-eyed boy, but gasped when soft, hot, and wet closed over the sensitive head.

"Chuck..." He breathed in pure pleasure as Chuck's mouth began to move, taking in more of him. His hands found Chuck's wet hair and closed at the roots. Chuck moved faster and his hand joined to help bring Nate over the edge. Nate's chest tightened as his breath came in gasps. His back arched as he tried to shove more of himself in Chuck's mouth shamelessly.

"Ah, Shit..." He hissed. "C, gonna..." He trailed off, almost hoping that Chuck didn't hear him, afraid that he'd stop. But lucky for him, Chuck knew exactly what he was doing and did _something_, some _roll_ with his tongue, and whatever it was brought an explosion through his body, flashing before his eyes, making him collapse slowly into the mattress.

Chuck swallowed everything as Nate came. He kissed the tip of Nate's cock and licked his lips. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and came back up for air from under the covers. He laid on Nate's chest once again, holding him tight. After a minute of hard breathing, Nate's arms wrapped around Chuck tightly, and he knew that the blonde was drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, Nate?" Chuck whispered.

"Mm?" Chuck leaned up and kissed Nate softly on the lips. Nate returned the kiss for a second before Chuck pulled back and laid back down.

"Thanks for everything."

"Mmhmm." Nate answered sleepily.

"I'm coming back to school tomorrow." He said offhandedly.

"Wha'? Don't think you should." Nate muttered, running a hand through Chuck's hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna." He said defiantly. He paused for a second, before continuing. "Nate? I'm sorry for whatever happens these next few weeks." Nate didn't reply, but Chuck hoped he'd heard. Nate's hand stopped moving. "I love you, N. Thank you..." He whispered to himself, more than to Nate.

"Love you too, bonehead. 's why I'm here. Go to sleep." Nate mumbled, pulling Chuck as close as he could. Chuck smiled a bit, and nodded, finally letting sleep take over him and his best friend. And also, hoping that his hangover wouldn't be too bad in the morning.

--  
Thanks for reading. I thought I would leave the morning after to imagination. Maybe I'll continue this, who knows.

Review?

Look for the smuttier version, up soon. I'll probably actually post it as a second chapter to this story. So add this to alerts if you want to know when it's up.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
